xkcd_timefandomcom-20200216-history
Pope
Current Papal Policy The first person to post on a page of the One True Thread receives the title of Pope (or Mome, if the user is female) for that newpage. If wished, the Pope may issue an optional decree that other posters on that page can follow if desired. (The decree is usually edited in after the post has been made, because the new Pope doesn't usually doesn't realize that they've made the page-topping post until after it has been submitted). The title of Pope/Mome is given at the time of posting, and does not change even if the position of the initial pope-post is bumped by newly approved mod-queue posts. A poster whose post is moved into the top position due to moderator activity is sometimes known as a retro-pope, and while often noticed by other Timewaiters, there is no custom for following any decrees a retro-pope may issue. History of the Pope The First Pope The first time the idea of a Pope came up was after the first split between the various "religions" that arose within the thread (see Religion of the One True Comic for a list of sects and schims), suggested originally by peewee_RotA in this post. This original pope was selected by a vote among the various Cardinals. The first pope was: *Pope Helper the Firsthttp://forums.xkcd.com/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=101043&p=3314311#p3314318 The nominees were: *Newedge *Swey *HAL9000 The vote was a close run race... with Helper getting a unanimous vote of 3/3 of the present five cardinals Epic weirdness was a requirement for becoming the pope. http://forums.xkcd.com/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=101043&start=5160#p3310070 During the vote for Pope, several candidates were erroneously left out. This was due to an editing error that moved them into the wrong portion of the holy scriptures. Previous candidates erroneously removed from the running *KarMann *Sedasa *peewee_RotA *digimuzik BlitzGirl It was proposed that BlitzGirl become the new pope (or mome) when she reached the present. However, during her Quest she expressed her wishes to not be made Pope, and the emergency-measure Pope for a Newpage (PFAN) became permanent. Pope for a Newpage (PFAN or PFANP) After Pope Helper the First vanished, Eliram suggested that the pope will be declared to be the first poster on the current page, and later, the last poster on the current page. This was originally disbanded by mscha, but has since returned. Pope Helper returned for a short while on Newpage 473, but soon disappeared again. The first Pope of the page was histrion followed by HAL9000. Vatican Milliner's Perfect Customer After the Papacy for a Newpage was disbanded, the first poster on a page became known as Vatican Milliner's Perfect Customer, also known as Holy See Haberdasher's Infallible Patron, The Smallest Country in the World's Hatter's Incontrovertible Consumer, The Unerring and Well Hatted Apostolic Palatial Resident, That Catholic Bloke with the Hat's Home's Headwear Maker's Top Notch Client, or Pontiff's Place's Peak-Protector Producer's Peerless Purchaser. Centa-Pope Additionally, the Church of the NewPage inducted the practice of having the pope be the last poster on a page, and then the final poster every 100 pages, as the Centa-Pope for those 100 pages. It should be noted that due to revisionist history, the list of Centa-Popes is subject to change: *Free-Bee, CentaPope the First of the 1-100 newpages *Khrushy, CentaPope the Second of the 101 - 200 newpages *CMYK, CentaPope the Third of the 201 - 300 newpages *Buffygirl, CentaPope the Fourth of the 301 - 400 newpages *Red Hal, CentaPope the Fifth of the 401 - 500 newpages Milleni-Mome As BlitzGirl had the first post on newpage 1000, as well as on newpage 2000, she was given the title of Milleni-Mome. References